Survival
by xPeaceLovex
Summary: Adam, Bree and Chase finally get a new mission after two years of no disasters or crimes. What they don't know is that it will be the deadliest, hardest and dangerous mission yet. One of the lab rats will discover an unknown power. Will all of the Lab Rats survive? First fanfic :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey,**

**first fanfic over here, and it's about my favourite tv show ever: Lab Rats. Hope you guys will enjoy it, and your reviews will definetely be appreciated. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chase's POV

I can't believe it. Adam, Bree and I are finally going to another mission. It's been at least 2 years since the last one. I'm so excited, and I know that my siblings are too. Well, I know that Bree is. I'm pretty sure that Adam doesn't understand what's going on because it's been forever since we had our last mission and everyone knows that he has memory loss. As we were gearing up, mr. Davenport kept telling us that this will be the most dangerous and the hardest mission yet.

I looked over at Bree and whispered: "He's starting to annoy me so badly that there's a slight chance that Spike might reappear" Bree giggled a little bit but she then became all quiet, which is unusual. I noticed that her eyes were all red and she seems to have a hard time breathing. Also, her little giggle sounded sorta strained and hoarse.

"Are you okay? You didn't say a word all day" I asked, worried

She simply nodded and walked away from me. After that, I couldn't stop staring at her. Before we left, Mr. Davenport let us 30 minutes to entertain ourselves and talk to each other. Bree and I sat on the chairs while Adam was sitting on a small bench in front of us. We began talking about what will happen and we already began to prepare a plan. Oh, and by we, I mean Adam and I. Bree suddenly stood up and went to talk to Mr. Davenport. Desperately wanting to know what they were talking about, I used my bionics to hear their conversation. They were in the hallway.

"Mr. Davenport, I don't know if I'm strong enough to this." said Bree, her voice cracking.

"Bree, I know you feel weak and sick, but this mission requires all three of you for it to be succesful. Before leaving, I'll give you some medicine pallets, okay?" said Davenport

"Okay" answered Bree

"Oh, Bree?" said Mr. Davenport

"Yeah?" answered my sister

And right before Davenport told her what he was gonna say, Adam nudged my elbow and kept waving his hand in front of my face. Before I knew it, Adam pushed me on the floor and threw some water at me. I used my force field to avoid getting wet and threw the force field at him. He managed to destroy it with his laser vision. I got up and angrily glared at him.

"Why the heck did you do that?" I snapped at him

"I only wanted to ask you why Bree was acting so weirdly. And because you were drooling" said Adam, trying to calm me down

"I was what!" I said, quickly wiping both sides of my mouth

"Haha, kidding" said Adam jokingly

"If we survive this mission, I swear I'm gonna kill you and be glad I did" I said to Adam, giving him a deadly glare. "Anyways, do you know what's up with Bree?" asked Adam. I'm surprised he remembers what he was gonna ask me five minutes ago.

"She's sick" I answered him as simply as possible

"Are you sure? Cause I'm guessing she's heartbroken or something like that"

"Nah, I heard Mr. Davenport say that he knows that Bree was feeling sick and weak"

"When? And where?"

"Um... I might have..listened..to their conversation while they were talking in the hallway over there" I said hesitantly, pointing at the hallway that Bree and Mr. Davenport were in.

"You were eavesdropping?" he asked me

"Yeah, and where did you learn that word?" I asked, surprised that he knows a word that dummies smarter than him wouldn't even try to understand what's it's meaning.

"I read it on the internet when I heard Tasha say the word while yelling at Leo"

"You know how to read?" I asked, in disbelief.

" .Ha" he laughed in a sarcastic way.

I let out a small grin and I heard Bree walking behind me. She tapped my shoulders and made me follow her into the "technologic" part of the lab. She made a screen appear and began typing in what she wanted to tell me.

She typed in "Did Mr. Davenport tell you what the mission was?"

"Nope" I said

And realizing there was only two minutes left before we go save the world, I started to feel nervous. I told Bree that I was gonna go ask him. With that I went off. I looked everywhere in the whole house so I decided to go outside. I found him tweaking and checking his high speed helicopter. He saw me standing behind him and smiled slightly.

"Hey Chase, ready?" he asked me, while giving his full attention to his helicopter

"Um... not exactly" I answered

"How come?" said Mr. Daveport, worried and kinda shocked.

"Well, we have absolutely NO idea what the mission is and we're leaving in like 2 minutes" I said, trying to sound obvious.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna tell everything in the helicopter, don't worry"

"Okay"

"It's time to leave, go tell Adam and Bree that it's time to go" said Mr. Davenport

"Alright"

I went into the lab and saw Bree looking for something and Adam eating some of his favorite protein pallets.

"Hey guys, it's time to go" I said quietly

They went behind me and took one last look of the lab before leaving, knowing that this might be the last time that they will ever see that room, or that house in general. I looked over at Adam and I saw him crying, which actually made me laugh a little. I then looked over at Bree, and she was staring at the ground. I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head gently, expecting to see her red eyes 10 times more red. Her eyes looked perfectly normal, although she did have a little hint of sadness in her beautiful hazel/brown eyes. I actually don't know if her eye color is hazel or brown because her eye color changes if she gets too happy or too sad. I gave her my most comforting smile, and she responded back with a slight grin. We got outside and we saw Tasha and Leo waiting to get their goodbye hugs, with Davenport and his helicopter behind them waiting for us. I looked at Leo and gave him a reassuring hug, and we all promised him that we will come back. Bree did the same while Adam was crying uncontrollably. We looked over at Tasha and did the same thing we did to Leo. She each gave us some kind of potion that her great-grandmother used to make and told us to use it only when we are feeling like blacking out. She also said that we can make someone else drink it. Tasha, Leo, Adam, Bree and I did a tight group hug and we walked towards the helicopter. We got comfortable in our seats and the helicopter started to fly. We all looked down to Tasha and Leo and we waved at them. We then gave our full attention to Mr. Davenport.

"Okay guys, ready to know what your mission is?" Davenport said excitedly.

"Before that, why are you so excited to tell us. Didn't you say that this was the most dangerous, hardest and deadliest mission yet?" asked Bree, with her normal, sarcastic voice.

"I see that someone is feeling a lot better than 35 minutes ago" said Mr. Davenport with a smile on his face

"Yeah, I took enough medicine pallets to be strong enough throught out the whole mission, no matter how long it takes" said Bree

"Alright, so the mission is..."

* * *

**Ooooh... what do you think the mission will be? Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I'll post the second chapter ** **soon enough. Like I mentionned earlier, reviews will be appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block and I was on vacation. Well, here's chapter 2. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chase's POV

"Alright, so your mission is… "Mr. Davenport started.

He then stopped, and took a minute to look at each one of us carefully. When he stared into my eyes, I felt something weird inside my stomach. I heard his voice in my head telling me that he is counting on me the most, due to my super intelligence. He smiled at me and turned to Bree. I see her tense up a bit and Mr. Davenport rubbed her shoulders to reassure her. He smiled at both of us and gave his full attention to my oldest sibling. Mr. Davenport asked Adam to follow him into the control room, leaving me and Bree alone. We spent at least ten minutes smiling awkwardly to each other, until I finally decided to start a conversation.

"So… what do you think the mission is gonna be?" I asked, shyly

She stared at the ground, apparently not wanting to answer. She then let out a loud sigh, and then stared into my eyes. I don't know why, but she was scaring me a little bit. Usually, she has that cheerful glance in her eyes, which are usually hazel or brown. But as I looked carefully, I noticed that her eye color became greyish-blue, which I have never seen before. I could see anger in her eyes. All of a sudden, she grabbed my elbow and was able to lift me off the ground. She clenched her fist, and soon enough, she opened the palm of her hand. And what I saw next surprised me the most. She had a force field grenade or something like that in her hands. After staring at her energy bomb for about two minutes, I looked back at Bree, more terrified then ever. Bree started to move her hand towards me. As she was about to release her deadly charge, I saw the anger in her eyes disappear. Her usual cheerful self came back. Her energy grenade disappeared also, and she looked confused. She looked at me and then looked around the room. I flinched because her grip was still pretty strong. She noticed it and quickly put me down.

"Sorry" she said, sincerely

"No worries" I said

"What happened to me?" she asked me, sounding very lost and confused, and in kind of a cute tone

"You don't remember?"

"No, I honestly don't remember anything that happened"

"Your eyes became grey, and it was full of anger too. You grabbed my elbow and lifted me from the ground. You charged up an energy bomb and you were about to blow me up with it!" I explained to her, rushing my words.

After I was done talking, she just looked at me like I was crazy. Before she could say anything, Mr. Davenport and Adam came back into the room. I noticed that Adam was looking kinda traumatized. I looked over at Bree and see that she noticed it too.

"So, what is the mission already!? We've been waiting for at least 30 minutes now!" shouted Bree

"Alright, calm down now. So here's what you have to do. You have to sneak in my former arch-nemesis's house and eliminate three bionic siblings" started Mr. Davenport.

"They are other bionic super humans?" I asked, in disbelief.

"Yes" Mr. Davenport said, sadly

"Why do we have to take them down? Isn't it good to have other bionic people in this world? They could help us in our missions." Said Adam

"No. My enemy designed them to actually destroy and take over the world." Explained Mr. Davenport

"So why don't we have to eliminate your enemy too?" I asked

"No need to do that, he's already dead" he answered, with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh ok" I said, laughing a little bit.

"So how do they look like?" asked my older brother

"Two of them are girls, and there's one boy-" Mr. Davenport started

"Ooh, I want to fight the boy! Is he cute?" interrupted Bree

"Let me finish, and don't be distracted by his looks!" said Davenport, frowning at her

"Ok"

"So the oldest is a girl. Her name is Mariah and she has blue eyes, long and wavy blonde hair, and is about as tall as Chase. The second oldest is the boy, and his name is Noah. He has grey eyes and has brown spiky hair. He is about 2 inches shorter than Bree. The last kid is a girl, and her name is Olivia. She has striking light blue eyes and has long and straight brown hair. She is about as tall as Adam" Explained Mr. Davenport

"What are their powers?" asked Adam

"One of them has your super strength, ability to control elements and telepathy; another has invisibility and force and fire grenades and the third one has all of their bionics combined." Answered Mr. Davenport

"Wow…" said Bree

"I know, and I want you guys to be extremely careful" ordered Davenport

"Why?" Adam asked, stupidly

I rolled my eyes and looked at Mr. Davenport. He just stared at Adam like if he said something quite interesting, which made me laugh a lot.

"Are you serious, you ask why we have to be careful" said Bree, in a hilarious sarcastic tone

"Anyways, you guys have to be careful because every single room is full of booby traps. So please make sure that you don't make any stupid moves that could activate one of the many painful traps." Said Mr. Davenport, looking at Adam

"Why are you just looking at me?" asked Adam

"Because you're stupid" answered Bree for Mr. Davenport

At that point I really started to crack up. Bree makes me laugh all the time. Adam just looked at her with anger in his eyes and started shooting lasers at her. She managed to escape with her speed, and Adam's lasers ended up burning the left sleeve of Mr. Davenport's leather jacket. Big D was lucky that he wasn't wearing it, or else he would be burning into ashes too. Mr. Davenport stared at Adam and started to yell furiously. He was screaming so loud at him that I didn't understand one single word he said. It was also so loud that my super senses kicked in, making me flinch in pain. He noticed it and stopped yelling almost instantly.

"Anyways, you guys ready to go?" asked Mr. Davenport, calmly

"Yeah" we all said in unison.

"Alright, take your parachutes and go near the door" ordered Mr. Davenport

We did what he said and I held Adam and Bree's hands. We look at each other and we wished each other good luck. I felt Bree squeeze my hand and I looked at her. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I then look over at Adam and he gave me a small nudge on my shoulder. I put my hand on his and gave him a huge smile. I sighed and told Mr. Davenport that we were ready. He opened the helicopter door and a huge, cold wind came into the flying machine.

"Good luck guys!" Mr. Davenport shouted before we jumped.

"Thanks!" Adam shouted back

With that we jumped. After about three minutes of air time, we finally landed. I looked at my siblings and they looked kinda shaken. They were breathing heavily and they looked kinda dizzy. I'm not gonna lie, I was getting dizzy too. Adam put his hand on his chest and let out a huge sigh.

"That…was… AWESOME!" yelled Adam, panting a little bit.

"Yeah man!" I shouted back, giving a high five to Adam.

"You okay Bree?" asked Adam, noticing her quietness

She shrugged and didn't answer. She looked at us with tears in her eyes. She was still breathing heavily, and looked light headed.

"I'm fine, let's just go in" she finally said.

We followed her and got in the house. Adam took a step forward and lasers started to shoot at us. We managed to get away safely and I used my force field to stop the laser gun. I looked at my siblings and they both have a couple of burns. I looked at my right arm and saw a huge burn on it.

"Everyone's okay?" I asked. They both nodded and we continued our mission. One of us would always activate a booby trap every two minutes. We looked around the mansion and realized that this was like a maze.

"Chase, we have to be separated to find those three bionic monsters" Bree said

"No kidding" Adam added

"Guys, I don't know if it's a good idea" I admitted

"Why? We're never gonna find them anyway" Adam said

"Some of us aren't that strong enough to destroy a bionic" I said, looking over at Bree

She gave me a death glare and pulled me closer to her.

"You remember what happened in the helicopter?" she asked, whispering

"Um… yeah" I answered

"Then I'll be fine. I just need that power to come back and I will easily destroy that dude" she assured me.

"Alright, we're gonna go in different ways. But if anything goes wrong, tap the side of your heads. It will give the other two signals that you're in trouble" I commanded.

So we went in different directions, in different hallways. After a good 30 minutes of walk, I found a room. I opened the door and saw a girl with blonde, wavy hair, who is slightly shorter than me. She turned around and I saw the most beautiful pair of blue eyes staring at me. And I swear, she was smoking hot.

"_Wait… blue eyes, wavy blonde hair, about as tall as me… that's one of the bionic monsters…" _ I thought

I was about to tap the side of my head when two signals came into me. That must mean that both of them found the other two enemies.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 2. Really hope you liked it. To tell you the truth, I'm not extremely proud of this chapter. Anyways, I'll post chapter 3 soon. Reviews will be very appreciated.**

**P.S: Don't forget to check out my other story, "Bullying"  
**

**Peace out XD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 3 of Survival. Sorry if it took quite a while, I was having a really hard time trying to finish this chapter. Enough talking, enjoy the story :)**

* * *

Bree's POV

So right after we went in our different directions, I quickly got lost in the maze-house. There were just so many turns and too many hallways that I got frustrated very fast. I felt frustration and anger rise within me and I was kinda afraid that my evil alter ego might appear. As I was about to literally destroy the house, I found a room. I entered the room and found a boy on the other side. He had spiky brown hair and dreamy grey eyes. He was as tall as me, and he was probably the hottest guy I have ever seen. He smiled at me warmly and I noticed his cute dimples.

"_He's so dreamy" _I thought.

"_Wait a second… spiky brown hair, grey eyes, as tall as me…" _I thought, looking at the boy suspiciously

He came near me and pulled out his hand. I stepped back and stared at him, kinda scared. I hesitantly grabbed his hand and shook it. We stayed quiet for a while.

"I'm Noah" he finally said. When he pronounced his name, I tensed up. He was one of the three evil bionic creations. I stared into his eyes and saw a hint of evil. All of a sudden he disappeared. I looked around the room and didn't see him anywhere. I ran to the door and tried to open it, only to find it locked. Where is he? Where's that demon? Those questions kept twirling around my head. As I was lost in my thoughts, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw Noah, grinning evilly at me.

I nervously stepped back, and tap the side of my head. I was about to run off and escape but then remembered that the door was locked. I groaned and stared at Noah. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I use the strength of my speed to punch or kick him? Should I try to bring my alter ego back?

"Why'd you tap the side of your head? You think I'm an idiot?" he asked me, slowly getting closer to me. He also had a little hint of anger in his voice. Noticing my quietness, he smiled. He got really close to and punched me in the face. He had enormous strength in his punch and I fell to the ground. I spat out blood and thought that my jaw was broken. He was the one with the super strength. I was certain of it. I tried to get back up but I felt too weak because of the impact. I felt tears come in the corner of my eyes and tried really hard to hide them. If he sees that I'm scared and weak, he'll only beat me up more, 'till I die. I finally got up, only to get kicked in the stomach. I stumbled to the wall, but I was still strong enough to stand up. That time, tears were rolling down my cheeks. My jaw was broken and I was out of breath because of the kick I've received. I was mad. My blood was boiling. I groaned and used my speed to tackle him. He used his stupid telepathy and I ended up crashing into the wall. I moaned in pain and saw Noah standing in the middle of the room, laughing.

"What's wrong? Can't beat me?" he asked, still laughing.

I limped towards him, and gave him a broken smile. He looked at me weirdly and I was able to flip him. He crashed into the floor and let out a small moan. At that moment, I received 2 signals in my head. The guys must have found the two other targets. I looked at the spot where Noah was, and he wasn't there. I sighed in annoyance and turned around. I quickly regretted it because I have received another punch in the face. Surprisingly, it barely hurt. I grabbed his arm and tried to flip him again, but he used his telepathy to escape. I groaned and slowly walked towards the door. All of a sudden, Noah appeared in front of me. He kicked me on the side of my head and I collapsed to the floor. I already had a headache and I started to cry. He then kicked me on my waist and I started to choke out blood. What's wrong with him? One minute he's stronger than me, the next one he's a weak guy. Now he was definitely stronger than me. I started to get up, but he kicked me in the stomach, again. He continued to hit me and soon enough, I felt like passing out. My vision was blurry and I could only see black spots. I shook my head to clear my vision and I felt something hit my neck. I groaned and tried really hard to stay awake. As I was about to fall unconscious, I remembered the potion that Tasha gave us before we left. I crawled to the other side of the room and looked for the bottle. I found it and I hoped that Noah wasn't anywhere near me. I opened and I was able to drink it. I took a few sips from the bottle and boy was it gross. I expected the potion to have at least a decent taste. I was so wrong. Just by sniffing it you would feel light-headed. After the seventh sip, I felt stronger than usual. I also gagged because of the disgusting taste of the magical drink. I got up and faced my enemy. He stared at me, worried. I felt pure anger rise within me. I also felt stronger and more confident. I also realized that I had gotten way more aggressive than before. I slowly walked towards a mirror hanging on a wall and noticed that my eyes were of a deep grey. I grinned at my reflection and turned around. I slowly walked in Noah's direction. I stood right next to him and I sensed fear. Noah started to tense up and I could hear him breath heavily. I chuckled and nudged his elbow.

"Be ready to get killed…" I whispered harshly in his ears.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that" he answered back, nervously.

"What's the matter Noah? You lost your confidence?" I asked him, chuckling a little bit.

Noah started to shake. He was trembling so badly and started sweating. Those made me laugh even louder. I looked at my right hand for a while and closed my eyes. I let out a loud sigh and clenched my fist. I opened my eyes and looked deeply inside of Noah's. He was scared, I could tell. I grinned at him and rubbed his shoulder.

"I know we're enemies, but you should know that I'm not a killer…" I started

"So…" he responded, tensing up.

"This is a mission… I have to do it" I said, pretending to be nice

I opened the palm of my hand and saw an energy bomb resting there. I moved my hand directly in front of Noah's face. I grabbed the collar of his shirt with my left hand and brought his face closer to the bomb. I smiled slightly at him and focused. I tried to get my energy bomb bigger and more powerful.

"Goodbye Noah" I murmured. With that, I shoved the force grenade in Noah's face. The grenade exploded and a lot of smoke had appeared. All of a sudden, I felt a couple of tears rolling down my cheeks. I wiped my face with a piece of cloth I've been carrying around. Before leaving the room to go help my brothers, I took a minute to look a Noah's lifeless body. His face was burned and the rest of his body was seriously bruised. I kneeled down besides him and felt the need to play with his hair. To tell you the truth, if he wasn't a target, I would have gone out with him. He was just the best looking guy I have ever seen. He looked cute even with his burned face. I played with his brown hair for quite a while, before finally getting up. I started to walk to the door, but stopped in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry, Noah… " I said quietly, glancing at him for the last time

I walked to the door and opened it. Before going to find my brothers, I wanted to take a small walk around the mansion. During my thirty minute walk, I'm pretty sure I have activated over a thousand of booby traps. I was right outside a room where either Chase or Adam was in when a sudden wave of dizziness hit me. I held on onto the wall next to me and felt my head pounding. I tapped the side of my head and collapsed to the floor. I put my head in my hands and started to scream. The headache and the dizziness were making it impossible for me to stand up. I shook my head to try to clear out the vision, but obviously, it didn't work. I grabbed the bottle of potion and opened it. Before bringing the drink to my mouth, I took a while to stare at it. It was empty! I angrily threw the bottle away and groaned. I felt my eyes getting heavier by the second and my head was pounding harder than before. I flinched and screamed in pain. The pain was worst than what I felt when Noah was beating me up. I rested my head on the ground, and tried to keep my eyes open.

"Adam… Chase… help me…" I whispered, hoping that Chase would hear it with his bionic hearing.

After that, everything went black…

* * *

**Well, definitely not the best chapter I've ever written in my life. Still hope you enjoyed it though. Everybody like Bree's new found power? The energy bomb is pretty much like Chase's force field bombs, or whatever they call it. Chapter 4 is scheduled to be posted pretty soon, so stick around.  
**

**Reviews will be very much appreciated :)  
**


End file.
